A Different Fate
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: "They thought I was weak; a failure, you know what? I tamed a night fury, while they can't even catch it unless if Toothless worried about me, and they did. I'm going to save him, tonight. And no one's stopping me. No one." A HTTYD AU, where Hiccup somewhat snapped and saved Toothless before they even set sail. "I'm going to show them who's the weak one."
1. Prolouge Of The End

**How To Train Your Dragon**

 **Prologue Of The End**

"Dad! Listen to me! Toothless won't harm anyone, he was just trying to protect me!" Hiccup pleaded. "Would you just listen to me?!"

"Don't need to, don't want to." Stoick said coldly, sure, he was the chief of the whole Berk, a single parent, and the strongest man in the village, he hardly showed any care for his only son.

The door slammed on Hiccup, he failed.

He couldn't save Toothless.

He lost his village's trust.

He lost his father…

He lost everything.

Everything but a certain black friend in peril.

He was going to get him back.

* * *

"Set sails for the seven seas tomorrow!" Stoick ordered the tribe of vikings.

"Aye aye, sir!" They said in reply and went to their posts.

"Hang on Toothless, I'll set you free tonight…" Hiccup thought silently, spying on them from a safe distance.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Ah!" Hiccup freaked. "Oh, Astrid, it's… you."

"I know you're upset about Toothless, but we can't do anything." Astrid sighed.

"I have a plan." Hiccup said. "I don't know why I'm still in Berk, everyone sees me as a disgrace."

"Hiccup, I don't see you as one, you tamed nature's most ferocious creature." Astrid said.

"Everyone doesn't, all they see me, is a weak, little runt who can't even kill a dragon." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Toothless is the only friend I've got these twelve years."

"I thought I was." Astrid said.

"I know you do, Astrid, but this is different." Hiccup sighed. "How am I supposed to show them, dragons aren't what we've seen them?"

"I've saw it, Hiccup, you saw it." Astrid said as she crossed her arms.

"But they didn't." Hiccup sighed once again. "Face it, dragons and vikings can never get together."

"You and Toothless did." Astrid said. "And Toothless is a night fury!"

"I helped him when he was hurt, or I will never be standing here, Astrid." Hiccup said. "Look, I know they are really stupid enough to fight that mother dragon, they're on a suicide mission, with my friend as the bait."

Astrid was speechless.

"So, what? They die, I really don't care, but Toothless is there and I need to save him, like it, or not." Hiccup said sternly.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, what do you mean 'you don't care if they die'?" Astrid said.

"I don't, that's my point." Hiccup said and went to his house.

He packed some pocket knives, a journal, some spare parts for Toothless's fin.

"Tonight's the night, Toothless." Hiccup said to himself.

* * *

Midnight, where everyone should be in their beds, asleep, no sign of movement was found on Berk, accept one.

Hiccup sneaked onto the ship holding Toothless, where he could hear sounds of chains rustling, he knew at an instant that they kept him pinned.

"Toothless? It's okay bud, I'm here." Hiccup whispered. "Shh, don't make a sound."

Toothless purred at a response, Hiccup tried to cut the metal chains but all he did was take the muzzle off of him.

"This - this is no use." Hiccup panted, he laid on the ship's wooden floor and looked where the chains where. "Toothless, could you blast that pole up there?"

Toothless looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do it, trust me bud." Hiccup said, and the night fury unleashed a plasma blast on the pole.

The pole exploded and was set on fire, a few torches in the village were lit, the duo knew they didn't have much time to lose.

"Come on Toothless!" Hiccup said to the now free night fury, he sat on the dragon's back and set off the the night sky without any people seeing them.

Vikings began to follow the source of the voice, and watched in horror that the chief's ship was sinking in smoke.

"What's this all about?" Stoick asked as the crowd made way for him. "Oh Thor…"

"Where's Hiccup?!" Astrid asked nervously.

"You're worried about that fishbone? Try this on for size." Snotlout said as he flexed his muscles, every child backed away in disgust. "It's called manscaping!"

"Maybe, he's in his room!" Fishlegs said.

"He slept through this?!" Ruffnut laughed. "And I thought Tuff was the heavy sleeper."

"He really did it?!" Astrid asked in dismay. "I can't believe he really done it!"

"Done what, exactly?" Tuffnut asked, and his head getting closer to Astrid's, and his twin needing to pull his helmet away.

"He said something about freeing Toothless." Astrid thought.

"The night fury?" Fishlegs asked. "He's a beast!"

"He can't go far, everybody follow me!" Astrid said as she ran to the arena.

"Why are we running?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'd go anywhere you'll you, milady." Snotlout said in disgusting voice.

They reached the arena, Astrid nervously opened the gates to the dragons.

"Are you crazy?!" Ruffnut asked. "Is she crazy?"

"Crazier than me." Tuffnut said.

The gate slowly opened and a Deadly Nadder came out and hissed., Astrid walked forward, tossed her axe away, the Nadder looked at her in confusion.

She moved closer, her hand waiting to come in contact with the wildest beasts in the world, she remembered what Hiccup told her.

"Don't touch them, let them come to you."

Her eyes closed, her hand still in mid air, she grew more nervous as she gave the dragon her full trust. There was a gap between the two.

The Nadder bridged that gap by letting its head move forward, the dragon embraced Astrid as she also did the same, the others watched in awe.

"I'll call you… Stormfly, how's that name?" Astrid asked, and the dragon nodded happily.

"Uh, so what are we supposed to do?" Snotlout asked in confusion.

"Make a friend, grab a saddle people." Astrid gestured to the eager dragons next to them.

* * *

"Toothless, are you okay from that?" Hiccup asked as he patted the black scaled head.

" _I'm fine, thanks."_ Toothless said suddenly and gave Hiccup a shock.

"You can talk?" Hiccup asked.

" _Yes, humans can understand us if we're in sync, I never expected it would happen."_ Toothless said.

"This is awesome." Hiccup said as he adjusted the gear again. "Let's set up camp in the cove for tonight, huh bud?"

" _As long as those bitches don't find us."_ Toothless shrugged, and they proceeded to the cove below.

"I can't believe they would do something like that." Hiccup sighed. "I was told I was being attacked by a dragon when I was born."

Toothless's eyes grew wide.

" _You were the one?"_ Toothless asked. " _That's why you can connect with us."_

"What do you mean 'one'?" Hiccup asked.

" _Every one hundred years, a dragon is to enter the human village and seek out the one suitable for a half breed."_ Toothless said. " _They should have a slight scar on their face."_

"What half breed do you mean?" Hiccup asked. "I have a small scar, but this is nuts- Oh Thor, I'm a half dragon?"

" _I think, yes."_ Toothless chuckled mentally.

"Well, this is all too crazy, and we need someplace to rest our feets tomorrow, can you still fly?" Hiccup asked.

" _I can fly for days, like this will stop me."_ Toothless said.

"Good, because I think Astrid and the others won't just stick around." Hiccup said as he adjusted the gear on Toothless's fin.

" _I bet the other dragons will get along with them."_ Toothless rolled his eyes.

"She got along with you, Toothless." Hiccup laughed.

" _That's because you were here and you made sure she didn't chop my head off."_ Toothless sighed. " _She's a good friend, nonetheless."_

"Wait, how old are you? You talk like you're at least an hundred." Hiccup joked.

" _Uh, I'm two-hundred and seventy nine."_ Toothless said.

"You are what-" Hiccup gasped. "You dragons are immortal?"

" _Only dragons like me, we can heal each other, but we never get the chance to use that ability."_

"Dragons like you? What happened to the past night furies?" Hiccup asked.

" _They vanish after hatching another youngling, for thousands of years."_

"So, you never saw your own parents, huh?" Hiccup asked.

" _Not a big deal, it's been two centuries."_

"So I'm a baby to you?" Hiccup joked.

" _Yes, you so are."_

"Hey, I was joking!" The two laughed. "Like, I can really turn into a dragon?"

" _I have never seen one, I don't actually know how it works."_

"And I thought you were the oldest of the bunch." Hiccup laughed again. "Wait, you're a male, then how are you going to hatch a youngling?"

" _The egg will appear when the night fury is vanishing."_ Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Okay… This is seriously embarrassing for you to say, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

" _Of course it is!"_ Toothless moaned, slapping his fin on Hiccup.

"Ow, okay bud, let's go." Hiccup said as he got on the saddle. "Astrid knows very well where this place is, and she might-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, on the nadder she named Stormfly.

"What is it this time, Astrid, and I see you made a friend." Hiccup rested his chin on his hand.

"You can't just leave, I thought you weren't serious!" Astrid yelled.

"When am I not?" Hiccup asked.

" _And I take a point for a 'good friend'."_ Toothless laughed.

"You're saying that _now_?" Hiccup moaned again, earning a slap from the ears of the dark dragon. "Cut that out."

"You know what he's saying?" Astrid asked.

"Long story, I'm leaving, that's final." Hiccup said. "End of discussion."

"Dude, are you really serious?!" Snotlout shouted from behind, on a monstrous nightmare he named 'Hookfang'. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"And you care, why?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"I don't, because you're leading your village to a suicide mission!" Snotlout spat the words out.

"And?" Hiccup asked.

"And I thought Snotlout is the coldblooded one." Ruffnut said.

"What did you say?" Snotlout asked.

"Nothin'." Ruffnut sniffed.

"I know how you feel, Hiccup, but they know dragons know the location of the mother's nest, they'll all die if you don't defeat that thing first!"

"Relax, will ya'?" Hiccup said. "That thing couldn't even get out of it's nest."

" _And all of the dragons are going to get eaten."_ Toothless said. " _You saw it."_

"Fine, Toothless, bring us to that Red Death." Hiccup said, and the young riders took off.

* * *

 **Dun-dun-dun-dun! The prologue is dang out! Oh yeah! But this is going to be a series, so leave a review if you want Hiccup to morph into a dragon! I'm choosing a nightfury… So, any suggestions on shipping these people?**


	2. Civil War

**A Different Fate**

 **Civil War**

 **Before we start, I have made a mistake in the numbers, it was 'six', not five… XD**

 **And enjoy the story!**

* * *

"You are crazy to think that we are fighting that thing!" Snotlout shouted, on Hookfang.

"When is he not?" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"We have to get there before they do, they'll be roasted meat if they attack that thing." Fishlegs said.

"Really? 'Cause I'm starvin'." Snotlout said.

"You have _the_ worst timing. Ever." Ruffnut said. "Though, I am also a bit hungry."

The six flew in the air with the dragons, the sky was freezing cold but it didn't let that stop them.

They flew quietly for an hour, save the complaining from Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Snotlout trying to flirt with Astrid, Astrid's groaning, Fishleg's 'predictions' on how to defeat a beast, and Hiccup and Toothless talking about his half dragon stuff.

"So, that's why I look smaller than others?" Hiccup asked.

" _You live the life span of a nightfury, you're still a youngling."_ Toothless laughed. " _So I'm basically your big brother. And you have strength of a full grown man."_

"I do?" Hiccup asked. "It's not like it, I look like I can't even kill a sheep."

" _Why don't you just try it on Snot?"_ Toothless asked. " _Anyway, we found your village's ships."_

"I thought we destroyed one of them!" Hiccup said. "Guys, vikings below."

"Finally." Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "It's been years!"

"Tuff, we've been here for an hour." Astrid said.

"Are we going to say hi?" Fishlegs asked.

"Most likely they'll just shoot us down." Hiccup said. "We'd better make it there first."

"Joykiller people." Snotlout groaned. "Can't we have some fun?!"

"If you're wanting to be shot down by an arrow, go ahead." Astrid said.

"Okay, okay, it's better up here." Snotlout groaned.

The nest of dragon's island.

"This is… Deserted." Fishlegs said as he landed Meatlug, his Gronkle on the ground.

"It's an island of ferocious dragons, what did you expect?" Tuffnut said.

"A bunch of dragons desiring for your meat, that is." Ruffnut said and the twins fistbumped each other.

"Let's spread out, don't let the Red Beast see you, take each sides of the island." Hiccup said as he rose Toothless to North.

"Since when was he the one giving orders?" Snotlout pouted.

* * *

"I get the half dragon thing, but you said I could turn into a dragon too, and, how in the name of Odin am I supposed to do that?!" Hiccup said, sitting on a rock next to the shore after some patrol.

" _I don't know, I heard some elders said that you just have to think of it, when you get a warm feeling, your transformation is complete."_ Toothless said scratching his scales with his paw.

"Really?" Hiccup questioned.

" _I said, I don't know exactly."_ Toothless said.

"Fine, I'll try." Hiccup said and focused on his thoughts. A night fury…

He really began to feel a warm feeling.

He turned into a night fury just like Toothless, but a little smaller.

"Oh Odin…" Hiccup gasped but it came out as a growl.

He turned his black scaled head around and saw Toothless's jaw dropped and eyes grew wider than before, and the fish he just caught slipped out of his mouth.

"It really worked?!" Toothless shouted. "I was literally joking!"

"It did- Wait, you were joking?!" Hiccup yelled.

"About the transformation thing, yes." Toothless yelled louder. "I heard it from a legend!"

"The legend must be true." Hiccup said as he admired his black scaled body, he stretched his wings and shook his fin.

* * *

What they didn't know that they have growled so loud that Astrid and the others came rushing in case of trouble.

"Another night fury?!" Astrid gasped as she distantly watched the dark dragons growling at each other.

"It look's like it's brother." Fishlegs said, examining them from a distance.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked, focusing on Toothless's empty saddle.

"That dragon must have ate him! I will avenge you, Hiccup!" Snotlout war cried and took his axe out, and charged at the dragons idiotically. He was mainly trying to impress Astrid.

The dragon noticed it in a split second and shot a plasma blast at the axe, the dragon looked in confusion and shock of what just happened.

Snotlout looked at the remains of the axe and it was left with a wooden handle, he began to scream like a girl and ran behind Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes looking at the silliness that the boy just did.

"Toothless?" Astrid asked, and the dragon came to her and cuddled her. "Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless looked dumbfounded and looked at the other night fury, he was gesturing, 'don't even think about it'.

Toothless shook his head at Astrid, and she began to look worried.

"Is this your child?" Fishlegs asked, slowly approaching the smaller dragon. The two looked at him like he was from outer space and laughed on the ground. "I guess that's a no."

"He looks good enough to eat." Ruffnut said as she began to slap herself on the younger dragon's back, the dragon gave a growl and shook her off with a thud.

"Ow, guess that's a no." Ruffnut said as she rubbed her back.

"Come on sis, let me try." Tuffnut said as he jumped on the dragon's back, and the dragon violently shook. "All you have to do is tame this wild beast!"

"He is so dead." Snotlout said, as the dragon began to flap his black wings and hover in the sky.

It then spun itself up and down, until Tuffnut can't hold anymore, he fell down and Barf catched him.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Tuffnut said as he patted the dragon's head. "Okay, no messing with the night fury."

* * *

"Get his off me! Toothless! Help!" Hiccup said as he tried to shake the brainless viking off of his back.

"You want me to blast him?" Toothless said, his mouth glowing with purple light.

"No! How do I fly?!" Hiccup said.

"I don't know, I haven't flied by myself without you!" Toothless yelled.

"Just flap your wings and soar." Another voice came through.

"Stormfly? Oh yeah, mind telling Barf that I'm dropping him?"

"Wait, aren't you the viking in the arena?!" Meatlug yelled. "You're a night fury?!"

"Long story, on three."

"One." Meatlug said.

"Two." Stormfly said.

"Three!" Toothless said.

"This is going to hurt a lot." Hookfang said covering his eyes.

* * *

"We have to look for Hiccup! He could be in danger!" Astrid yelled.

" _As in in danger, that runt's right here."_ Stormfly growled, Astrid jumped.

"Stormfly, you can talk?!" Astrid asked.

" _You understand me?!"_ Stormfly yelled, she could swear that dragons in the back were swearing.

"I do, you know where Hiccup is?" Astrid asked.

Stormfly, again looked at the others, they gestured, 'seriously?!'.

" _Nope, haven't seen 'em."_

"Where in Thor's name is he?!" Astrid moaned.

* * *

"How are we going to explain, this?" Meatlug asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever." Toothless said. "He's only a youngling."

"Technically." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Stormfly, you distract her, I'll be back before they freak."

"Uh, huh, have you met her?" Hookfang asked.

"Yes, and she is unstoppable." Hiccup shrugged.

"Come on, we still have to prep for the battle of the boss." Barf said.

"That bitch who wants to eat us? That bitch is going down." Belch snarled.

"Like hell right she is." Toothless snapped.

* * *

"Hiccup, where were you?!" Astrid asked.

"I was on the other side of the island, and what are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked, playing dumb. I mean, how on earth can you tell your friends that kill dragons that you're a half dragon?

"Uh, I don't want to break the moment here." Ruffnut said. "Your dad's here!"

"He is?" They all asked in shock, trying to see the direction the Ruffnut pointed. "He is."

They saw vikings loading up catapults with rocks, they were about to fire!

"We can't let them destroy the nest!" Hiccup said, hearing some whispers from behind.

" _They're so dead, I call three minutes."_ Hookfang said.

" _I call two."_ Meatlug said.

"Don't you guys have an idea?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you talking to them? Ha! Like they will listen!" Snotlout asked, getting a flamethrower to his head. "Eep, guess they can!"

"We have to destroy those catapults!" Astrid said, getting on Stormfly. "Come on!"

The riders got on to their dragons and came up with a plan.

"Ruff, Tuff, blind them with gas!" Hiccup said, the twin headed dragons spilled gases out from the mouth.

"Hiccup, your turn dude!" Tuffnut said, flying higher.

"Come on, bud, we need a shot." Hiccup said as he scanned the area with his eyes. "Now!"

A purple blast was fired by the dark dragon, and one of the catapults were down.

"Nice work, Toothless!" Hiccup said.

" _Like always."_ Toothless replied with a mischievous grin, their little victory didn't last long as an arrow destroyed Toothless's fin gear.

"We're falling!" Hiccup said.

" _I noticed!"_ Toothless yelled. " _Change into a night fury, now!"_

"You think?" Hiccup said as he tried to support Toothless up in his dragon form. "Let's see if I can heal your fin."

" _This is embarrassing."_ Toothless sighed.

* * *

"How many catapults left?" Astrid asked as they swiftly flew in the green gas.

"Only one, and Hiccup is missing!" Fishlegs said.

"We have to find him!" Astrid yelled.

"Not until that catapult is down!" Snotlout said.

* * *

"How does the healing part work?" Hiccup asked, muffling because he was busy taking the saddle off of Toothless back.

"Just blast a plasma on it." Toothless huffed.

"Are you crazy?!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm not, just do it." Toothless said and he moved his now naked fin in front of Hiccup.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Hiccup thought as he charged up for a blast.


	3. In The End Of The Red Death

**A Different Fate**

 **In The End Of The Red Death**

"And, is it done?" Toothless grunted lying on the ground.

"I think it's done." Hiccup said as he closed his mouth.

Toothless held his fin up to see the progress that Hiccup made.

"It's done, I gotta check if I could fly again." Toothless said and he stretched his wings next to Hiccup.

"I think you can." Hiccup said as he hovered in the air.

The two night furies soared into the sky reentering the fight, the rest of the team was having trouble destroying the last catapult because of the constant arrows.

The two sliced the air and headed straight for the last catapult, and they could hear vikings screaming.

"Night furies!" They yelled, and Gobber and Stoick watched in horror.

"There are two night furies!" Gobber said.

"Odin help us." Stoick sighed and fired another arrow.

"It's the other night fury!" Fishlegs yelled, dodging another arrow.

"Wait, Toothless's here, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, the two got out of the gas.

"Toothless's fin is healed?!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Beats me!" Snotlout said.

* * *

"This is going to be so weird." Toothless said.

"You said it." Hiccup said as he aimed his eyes on Stoick, anger filling his eyes.

"I know, Hiccup, we need to get them back to where they came from." Toothless growled.

"How are we going to get them to leave?" Hiccup sighed. "You know they won't give up."

"Night fury sense." Toothless said. "Follow me."

* * *

"Night fury!" The crowd shrieked once again.

"Oh, Thor." OStoick gasped to himself.

Two dark dragons stood in front of them growling, ready for any blasts necessary.

"Looks like the original one has got a baby." Gobber said.

* * *

"This can go wrong in so many ways." Hiccup growled.

"You try it, they're afraid of us, this will work." Toothless said. "Besides, I enjoy this."

"Really, Toothless?" Hiccup asked. "Really?!"

"Yeah, I am so serious." Toothless stepped closer to the viking crowd in fear, making them back off more.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Snotlout asked, gesturing a hand to show them.

"It looks like they're scaring the people away!" Tuffnut said. "Wish I've thought of that."

"You literally scare people away with you breath." Fishlegs joked.

Stormfly and Astrid watched in awe that the two night furies scared the vikings away, slowly.

" _Come on, we've got to help them, don't we?"_ Stormfly asked.

"If you want." Astrid said as they sliced through the air and onto the ground.

"Nadder in sight!" A viking yelled, and they all ducked more.

"This is so fun." Astrid laughed.

" _Hell yes it is."_ Stormfly said as she let out another growl.

" _What took you so long?"_ Toothless asked.

" _Well, you two can't have all the fun, right?"_ Stormfly joked as she let another batch of needles loose.

" _Heck yeah we're joining this party!"_ Hookfang threw a flame from above bringing a very unwilling Snotlout.

" _You two go defeat that motherload, we've got this!"_ Meatlug said.

" _Got it, come on Toothless!"_ Hiccup said and disappeared into the air.

" _For the last time, I'm two hundred years older than you!"_ Toothless took off, following Hiccup.

" _Dang, that little viking is so bossy when he's a night fury."_ Stormfly joked to the rest of his team.

"Stormfly? Who's bossy when he's a night fury?" Astrid asked.

" _Well, she's going to guess it!"_ Hookfang screeched.

"Little viking… Hiccup is a night fury?!" Astrid gasped.

" _And now the winner, Astrid."_ Stormfly said sarcastically. " _Like fuxk he is."_

"Guys, you know the new night fury?" Astrid asked. "That's Hiccup!"

"That puny little runt is a night fury?!" Snotlout asked. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! Good one, Astrid!"

Astrid gave Snotlout the best death stare she could, and he shuddered.

"Okay, Hiccup's the night fury!" Snotlout yelled nervously, the rest had the same expression.

"What?!" They all yelled, but not enough for the rest to hear, yet.

"Can you believe that?!" Tuffnut asked.

"Nah, how can someone be a night fury be so scrawny?" Ruffnut shrugged.

"Actually, night furies are immortal! They age slower than us or the dragons, so we're twele, Hiccup may be five years old on his dragon side!" Fishlegs said.

"And… You know this how?" Astrid asked.

"Every legend, every book, I've seen them." Fishlegs stated.

* * *

"How are we going to defeat that dragon?" Hiccup asked, circling the outside of the nest.

"I don't think it can fly." Toothless said. "Fire a blast at it."

The two charged up their plasma blasts and fired right on the center. They heard an angry roar from inside that shook the island.

"Guess it's home." Hiccup joked, even with the tension.

The nest crumbled, and a gigantic dragon rose from the remains of the fallen nest.

He spread his wings, and caused a hurricane by flapping it and rising into the sky.

"Oh mother of Thor." Hiccup said.

"Shit." Toothless cursed.

"We can use the clouds to hide ourselves, he'd never be able to see us!" Hiccup said.

"I ran out of options, let's do it." Toothless said and hid away.

The Red Death hovered in the air, trying to locate the two night furies, and throwing flames everywhere in the sky.

The vikings of Berk and the dragon riders looked in fear of the sky that was dyed orange and red.

As in sync, two purple plasma blasts shot from behind and the right of the Red Death, the Red Death growled as in firing harder.

Shots were fired again, aiming for the Red Death's wings, the dragon hissed and started to fall out of the sky.

"Now's our chance!" Toothless said as he sped through the clouds and arrived right in front of the falling dragon, preparing a final blow.

It suddenly fired it's flamethrower again, and Toothless didn't have much time to dodge it, he closed his eyes accepting his fate, but a purple blast intercepted the attack.

"Am I too late?" Hiccup said.

"Just on time." Toothless said as he went to attack again. Hiccup wasn't standing by either.

The Red Death shot everything around it on fire, making the vikings and dragon riders to either jump in the sea or soar away in the air.

When it's mouth was open, the two blasted it's weakness with all they got.

A roar.

That was the last of the Red Death.

Hiccup and Toothless barely escaped with their lives, and were thanking Thor for their escape.

The riders were worried and happy for the fate of their two friends and for the Red Death's defeat.

The vikings were coming on shore for recovery.

All was well.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah? I am beat!" Toothless said and laid on his back.

"Did we really do it?" Hiccup asked of relief.

"Of course we did." Toothless said and gave a smile with his gums.

* * *

"What in the name of Thor just happened?" Gobber asked, raising his axe-hand over his head wiping his sweat.

"I have no idea." Stoick said. "Look liked another night fury fightin' the mother of 'em."

"You ain't blind, Stoick." Gobber said. "Now we just have to deal with the rest of 'em!"

"Rally up thee' men, we will end this." Stoick said, grabbing his battle axe.

"Oi! Get ready for the battle vikings!" Gobber yelled.

"Aye aye!" The said in response, and geared their weapons up for the last battle.

* * *

"Hiccup? Toothless?" Astrid asked as she slowly rode on Stormfly searching for two night furies.

"Meh, what will happen to them?" Tuffnut asked.

"There they are!" Fishlegs yelled, pointing to the two dragons, one lying on it's tummy, and the other lied on it's back.

" _Hiccup!"_ Stormfly screeched.

" _Stormfly!"_ Hiccup said.

" _So, how do you feel?"_ Meatlug asked.

" _Fine, I guess, I'm lucky that they haven't worried about me just yet."_ Hiccup said, he was not expecting a hug from Astrid.

"Hiccup, don't you ever do that again!" Astrid said, and the two looked in shock.

" _You told them?!"_ Toothless shrieked.

" _She guessed it! How am I supposed to help with that?!"_ Hookfang said.

Hiccup sighed and turned back to human.

"And, how's the vikings?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, why have you never told me that you were a night fury?!" Snotlout yelled.

"And, why do you care? Mr no-care?" Ruffnut asked.

"I found out earlier today, alright?" Hiccup said.

They heard vikings coming from a distance, and they knew that they weren't going to give up without a fight, Hiccup morphed back and left a warning shot.

"So, where to next? I mean, you have found a couple of islands." Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked at her confidently.

"Dragon's edge."

 **FINALLY THIS IS DONE! I forced myself to write one chapter each day! And I may have skipped the house, Dragon's Edge a little earlier… But thanks for all of the support!**

 **~Nyxn Shadows~**


	4. A New Rider

**A Different Fate**

 **A New Rider**

 **Hello, everybody! I am finally going to answer some reviews in the review section! *Squeels***

 **MCUtuberFanGirl - Thank you very much!**

 **Nightfurylov3r - Thank you too! XD**

 **Nagajewel - Thank you for your view of the story, I will try!**

 **Theskrillrider - I bet if you write one, you'll do better. :D**

 **Guest - Thank you too and thanks!**

 **There was a mean review that I will like to hit the person in the face, there was two guests, so please don't get the wrong idea…**

 **Guest - Oh, I'm sorry, but you're not the one writing this story, why don't you try it, and by the way, you don't have to read this, you wanted to. Shut up.**

"Snotlout, for the last time, stop teasing the Death song!" Hiccup said as he fired another plasma blast in his dragon form, defending his cocooned friends.

"Well, he trapped us first!" Snotlout struggled in the orange shell that's trapping him, feeling really embarrassed for getting trapped so easily.

" _Yeah right, if you didn't throw that axe at him first."_ Hookfang snarled.

"You too, Hookfang?!" Snotlout cried out.

The past eight years, the six teens found a island full of dragons, and decided the name it 'Dragons Edge', they also came in sync with each other one by one.

"Duh." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get out of here?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure." Astrid said. "Try beating that dragon!"

"I'm not the one in a cocoon, Astrid." Hiccup joked.

"Oh come on." Ruffnut complained.

* * *

"Well, now that's over." Fishlegs sat himself in the clubhouse. "I smell like I need to bathe for weeks!"

"Speak for yourself, I smell fine." Tuffnut said.

"That's because you stink harder." Astrid said.

"Anyway, who wants to visit Berk this time?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't know why we keep going there." Snotlout said. "I mean, we ride dragons, they kill dragons."

"We still have to check if they're being attacked or destroyed, we don't know if they need us." Hiccup said.

"I thought you didn't care about them." Astrid said.

"I don't, we need to know if they're going to attack us first." Hiccup said coolly.

"We've been doing this for every week, you should go this time, Hiccup." Fishlegs said.

"Alright, it's just that…" Hiccup sighed. "I don't know how I'll see my dad."

"Secret, remember?" Astrid stated. "They won't know you're there."

"Who's going with me this time?" Hiccup asked.

"I will, since neither of them is going to give up on bugging me." Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm cool with it, come on, let's go." Hiccup said and morphed into a dragon.

"Aren't you going to ride Toothless?" Snotlout asked.

"I like flying, and if anything happens, we'll be able to get out and warn the others." Hiccup said, stretching his black wings.

"You have a point." Fishlegs said. "We'll be here just in case."

" _I really want to blast them."_ Toothless grunted.

"It's only a small trip, keep it in." Hiccup said.

* * *

"Night fury!" Vikings yelled at the jet black dragon, which was escaping with a rider.

"I can't believe this, all we did was stroll around the woods." A girl said.

" _Vikings."_ The female night fury hissed. " _They never learn."_

"When are they going to?" The blue haired girl sighed. "Eight years ago the chief's son, Hiccup, ran away with another night fury."

" _That was eight years ago."_ The dragon huffed.

"It was a rumour, but I don't think they will be coming back either." The girl sighed again, depressed. "Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, Hiccup, all went missing after they went to find the mother."

" _The mother's dead, so that's a good thing."_ The night fury said.

"Raven, you sure have a thirst for killing." The girl laughed, slowly flying in the air silently, save the flapping.

" _Ha, you're no better, Nyx."_ Raven joked.

"Come on, we'd better get back to our island, let's take the shortcut this time." Nyx said.

" _Sure."_ Raven said and flew at full speed, to the island where it was named, 'Dragon's Edge'.

* * *

"Are you sure they can't see us from here? I can't see anything!" Astrid said, trying to focus her vision on the village through the clouds.

"I'm very sure, Astrid." Hiccup said, hovering silently.

"And how are we going to see?" Astrid asked.

" _We dive down fast, they won't be able to see us."_ Toothless said to Stormfly, and Stormfly explained to Astrid.

"Well, good luck, you two." Astrid bid the two the best of luck and the two dove down.

* * *

" _Anything suspicious?"_ Toothless asked.

"Well, other than every viking in town looks ready to battle, so I'm guessing, yes." Hiccup said sarcastically.

" _Why are they so ready to attack?"_ Toothless asked.

"I don't know, maybe they are hosting a tournament?" Hiccup shrugged, slicing through the air next to Toothless.

" _And every sheep pen is locked up tight?"_ Toothless stated.

"Yeah, looks like a dragon attacked." Hiccup said, observing the minor damage of one of the storage houses, not slowing down his speed.

" _Dragon fire."_ Toothless recognised the burns of the burnt spot. " _Night fury fire…"_

"Night fury? You do notice that we're the only ones left, right?" Hiccup shrieked.

" _Doesn't seem like it."_ Toothless said. " _The night furies were left with us because the mother feared our power and destroyed us, leaving two or three each time."_

"That makes two of us, but who or where's the third?" Hiccup asked.

" _I don't know, but something tells me that she doesn't like Berk either."_

"How did you know it was a girl?"

" _Females are more aggressive than male night furies, and making them more powerful. The burnt marks are proof."_

"Okay… Do you think that she's somewhere near us?" Hiccup asked.

" _Not likely, she could have gone anywhere."_

"We'd better get back to Astrid, she's probably worried." Hiccup said.

* * *

"Oh, you're back?" Astrid yawned. "Finally."

"You weren't worried, at all?" Hiccup asked.

"Why should I be?" Astrid asked.

" _Uh huh."_ Toothless rolled his eyes.

"We may have discovered there's a female night fury on the loose." Hiccup laughed. "Besides, it struck Berk just now."

"Wait, it did?" Astrid said. "Do you think that they'll think it's you?"

"I doubt it, it's been eight years." Hiccup laughed and the four headed back to Dragon's edge at full speed.

* * *

"How's the damage, Gobber?" Stoick asked as he examined the damaged storage.

"Meh, looks like a dragon's blast al' right'." Gobber said. "A night fury, ain't it?"

Stoick froze, eight years. Eight years since he saw his son, and the night fury.

Eight years, since the last attack of dragons. Berk has been peaceful for eight years, the people were happy for their lasted peace and break.

"Hiccup…" Stoick said to himself, which Gobber's expression began to simmer down.

"You can't just miss the boy, he gave us the peace." Gobber said softly. "He'll be happy in Valhalla, with his mother."

Eight years, they thought the six were dead, they thought Hiccup was dead.

"It's my fault, Stoick, I should have listened to him." Stoick sighed.

"Stop blamin' yourself, Stoick, eight years, you've been doin' tis' everyday'." Gobber said.

"I'm fine, Gobber." Stoick forced himself not to think of Hiccup.

* * *

"I wonder how are they doing." Fishlegs said, scratching Meatlug's tummy, the gronkle purred in response.

"They'll be fine." Tuffnut said.

A dark shadow flew by, and the others thought it was Hiccup or Toothless.

"Hey! Hiccup? Toothless? Is that you?" Snotlout cried out, but the shadow took no notice. "Was that weird?"

"Something's wrong, let's go check it out." Fishlegs said and flew off on Meatlug.

"I'm bored anyway." Ruufnut shrugged and rode on Belch, Tuff was in the exactly same state.

* * *

"Long day, huh?" Nyx asked Raven, approaching the island.

" _Yeah, I need a nap."_ Raven yawned.

"Wait, who are those people?" Nyx suddenly asked, seeing the six's clubhouse, with four people inside.

" _I don't know, I think they're okay with dragons."_

"They look like vikings."

" _That gronkle likes that guy, so I guess it's okay."_

"I guess so."

They flew right across the balcony of the clubhouse, and to the other side of the island.

A huge treehouse came in sight, made of iron and wood, with every basic item needed, a waterfall nearby for water supply, lots of fish and fruit on trees, and a room just for dragons.

"I am beat!" Nyx yelled, lying on her bed.

" _Next time, I'm going to catch fish."_

"It's not that bad." Nyx said as she lied on her side.

Suddenly the door burst opened downstairs, and they were shocked.

"Who's there?!" Nyx said as she grabbed her twin daggers out, and Raven gave a snarl.

Nyx went downstairs, looking around for any signs of intruders except a kicked down door.

"Hold it, sister!" She suddenly got tackled to the ground and her dagger got knocked out of her hand.

"Who are you people?!" Nyx yelled, struggling.

"Where did you get that night fury?" A girl asked menacingly. "He belongs to us!"

"He?!" Nyx yelled. "That's my night fury!"

"Prove it!" A man asked.

Raven came down to see her rider in danger and roared to them, threatening them.

" _What happened?! Are you okay?!"_ The dragon growled.

"I'm fine, Raven, get this viking off of me!" Nyx yelled, and Raven knocked Ruffnut down.

"Ow, so that's really your night fury?" Ruffnut asked.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Nyx asked, crossing her arms, ready to use a dagger from her wristbands, which were full of hidden daggers.

"Our friend, had a night fury, we may have mistaken yours for his." Fishlegs said. "How did you get a night fury, anyway?"

"She was hurt, I helped her." Nyx thought for a while. "Wait, are you the missing vikings from Berk?!"

"Define, 'missing'." Snotlout snorted.

"We are, and I take it you knew us?" Tuffnut asked.

"You went missing eight years ago, along with the dragons and a night fury." Nyx said, her dark blue eyes still giving them a death glare. "I know this because I was there."

"You were what?" Fishlegs yelled.

"I saw you defeat the mother with two night furies, Toothless and Hiccup."

"How did you-"

"I saw everything, we were on that island before you." Nyx said. "And, when have you built the structures on this island?"

"Eight years ago." Fishlegs said.

"Hmm, I take it that's your night fury friend?" Nyx asked, pointing behind them.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, if it isn't Hiccup Haddock, son of the mighty Stoick." Nyx said sarcastically, she probably spat the last word out.

"How did you know me?" Hiccup asked.

" _These idiots told her, and they tackled her."_ Raven said, suddenly noticing Toothless.

" _So you're the night fury who attacked Berk."_ Toothless growled.

" _And? We're one of the last night furies."_ Raven said. " _I'm Raven, hello, Toothless."_

"Do you three have any idea what were you doing?!" Hiccup scolded. "You attacked a girl?!"

"Well, she had a night fury, so…" Tuffnut said.

"We thought that it was you." Ruffnut said.

"Ugh, this is seriously getting on my nerves." Nyx said. "I'm Nyx."

"Cool name, I'm Astrid." Astrid said.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid." Nyx said, lowering her hidden daggers.

"I guess it's okay between you four?" Fishlegs asked.

"When this dagger goes on his face, yes." Nyx threw a dagger on Tuffnut's helmet, pinning it t the wall, and laughed at the tense faces of them. "Just kidding!"


	5. Shadows Of The Night

**A Different Fate**

 **Shadows Of The Night**

"Oh, come on, Snotlout, will you just let us sleep?!" Hiccup yelled annoyed.

In the middle of the night, Snotlout has been making a hell lot of noise by teasing the wild dragons, of course they got mad and blasted everything.

"Can't, Hiccup! These losers got to do better!" Snotlout yelled back, with a few more roars.

"Snotlout, if you don't quit, it, I will put you to sleep!" Astrid shouted.

"Okay, okay, fine Astrid, fine." Snotlout huffed.

Snotlout slowly headed back unwillingly but stumbled by a blue shadow.

"Woah, what was that?!" Snotlout said. "Hiccup, if you're trying to prank me, give it up!"

"Snotlout, I am in my room, trying to sleep from your noise, shut it!" Hiccup yelled.

"Then where's Toothless?" Snotlout asked.

"Next to me, get back to sleep!" Hiccup yelled again.

"I just saw a black dragon fly through!" Snotlout said.

"Must be Nyx and Raven." Hiccup said.

"Is Raven blue? Oh, wait, is a night fury blue?!" Snotlout said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You heard me, blue!" Snotlout said.

"Fine, I'm coming, Snotlout, just don't make any more noise." Hiccup sighed. "Save for Tuff's snoring."

Toothless and Hiccup came down from the clubhouse, and Hiccup rode on Toothless.

"Why can't you just morph into a night fury?" Snotlout asked.

"Nyx doesn't know yet, maybe she seen us on that island, but not this." Hiccup answered, waiting for Snotlout to get on Hookfang.

"Good point." Snotlout said as he took off with Hookfang.

They flew through the night, in search for that 'blue night fury' that Snotlout was talking about, but found nothing.

"Nothing, are you sure you aren't blind, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

"I am very sure of it!" Snotlout insisted.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Okay, Snotlout, five more minutes."

They flew. Again. Through the woods, soon arriving at Nyx's treehouse.

"See? Nothing!" Hiccup said, gesturing his hand to, everywhere.

"I swear to Thor I saw it." Snotlout grumbled under his breath, but turned back anyway.

They turned their backs for a second, and heard an explosion, they tilted their heads out of instinct, but saw a forest burning.

"What was-" Hiccup was still in shock, saw a blue figure through the flames. "I can't believe you're right."

"Told you." Snotlout huffed once again.

"Come on, we've got to check it out." Hiccup said, recovering from the light.

* * *

"Nyx, what were you doing?!" Raven asked.

"I don't know! I accidentally blasted the tree and BOOM!" Nyx said, in her dragon form.

"You have to control yourself." Raven sighed, looking at the dark blue night fury in panic.

"I'm literally six in a dragon's age," Nyx said. "Can you blame a child?"

"In human, you're literally eighteen," Raven laughed. "So, yes."

"Haha, very funny." Nyx said. "Will we wake the others up?"

"They live on the other side of the island, they won't hear it."

"I flew past Snotlout just now, he was cra-zy!" Nyx laughed.

"He is, isn't he?" Raven joined Nyx for a laugh.

They both lied on their backs, looking up to the night sky.

"Uh, what are we going to do with the fire?" Raven asked.

"It will be put out soon enough, don't sweat it." Nyx yawned.

Raven and Nyx laughed, and saw two dragons in the sky above them, they looked uneasy, especially Nyx. "We've got company."

The two got in a defensive pose, reading to attack at any time, but the monstrous nightmare and night fury didn't show a sign of harm.

"Is that Hiccup?" Nyx whispered.

"Who else has a night fury?" Raven said, shutting the blast from her mouth.

* * *

"There's Raven, and where's Nyx?" Hiccup asked, hovering above the two night furies on Toothless.

" _I don't know."_ Toothless said.

"Is the blue one wild?" Snotlout asked. "He looks, really wild. Like, really."

The blue night fury raised an eyebrow, which is really cute, blasted a warning shot right next to Snotlout.

"Okay, it's a girl." Snotlout corrected himself quickly and nervously.

Hiccup looked at the blue night fury closely, it was much smaller and younger, no more than ten.

"She looks like a youngling." Hiccup said.

"That's, a youngling?!" Snotlout freaked.

"She looks like one." Hiccup stated.

* * *

"Is the blue one wild?" Snotlout asked. "He looks, like really wild. Like, really."

"What?" Nyx raised her eyebrows. "I'm a half dragon! How do you explain that?! I am so not wild! I am a girl!" And she shot a minor blast at Snotlout.

"Okay, it's a girl." Snotlout said.

"She looks like a youngling." Hiccup said.

"Ha ha ha!" Raven laughed inside, she wanted to laughed out loud so freaking badly right now.

"Maybe it hates humans?" Hiccup asked.

"Er, that is so wrong in so many ways." Raven said.

"And how do you know?" Toothless yawned. "I'm blasting Snotlout in the face if he wakes us up again. Who's that, anyway?"

"I am a half dragon, and apparently I can change into dragons, end of discussion." Nyx said.

"Wait, are you Nyx?" Toothless asked silently.

"Yes, and please don't let Hiccup know that I am a night fury!" Nyx pleaded.

"Well, Hiccup, is also a half night fury." Toothless stated.

"Wait, he is?!" Raven and Nyx yelled.

* * *

"Nyx is that night fury?!" Hiccup yelled.

"How did you know?!" Nyx yelled, still in her dragon form.

"Uh, I can talk to dragons." Hiccup said. "Because I'm-"

"A half dragon." Raven said.

Nyx morphed back into her human form, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"I can't believe there's someone like me." Nyx said. "All these years."

"I found out on the island, eight years ago." Hiccup said.

"And I found out when I was literally six." Nyx rolled her eyes. "Some idiotic dragon hunter shot Raven with a dragon root."

"Wait, what's a, dragon root?" Snotlout asked.

"It's a poison for dragons, it makes their whole body limp." Nyx said. "I hate those things, but apparently they're immune for Gronckles."

"How did you know about it?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say, I live a double life." Nyx said. "A world that you can never imagine."

"Can we just *yawn* go back and sleep now?" Snotlout asked lazily.

"Sure, good night, Nyx." Hiccup said and got on Toothless.

"Good night." Nyx said.


	6. Captured

**A Different Fate**

 **Captured**

"Hiccup, flying in the day, in the middle of the sky, right on top of Berk, you call that a day off?!" Nyx yelled, riding on Raven.

"Well, what else do you want to do?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, sleep all day, check any captured dragons on Berk…" Nyx counted. "This is not what I've meant!"

"And I check on Berl once a week to check if it's destroyed." Hiccup rolled his green eyes.

"Why do you care? They treated you like a outcast." Nyx asked.

"I was at least born there, I grew up there, but still." Hiccup said.

"Ha, ha." Nyx bitterly joked. "You're not the only one that has been neglected."

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_ Toothless asked.

"I'm not the only girl with blue hair, you know." Nyx sighed. "I have two more sisters."

"You have two more sisters?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah… Our country share the gift of dragon bonding, especially me and my sisters. They aren't half dragons, that's for sure."

"What happened to them?" Hiccup asked again, getting more curious.

"I left." Nyx sighed again, rethinking the past. "We lived in a country named the 'Eclipse'. They loved night dragons, but not night furies. They were called, 'Unholy Offspring Of Lightning And Death'."

"Wait, that country is hidden and full of night dragons." Hiccup said.

"I loved to live them, until I found Raven." Nyx said as she patted Raven's head, she purred.

" _It wasn't a very pleasant visit."_ Raven chuckled. " _She took an arrow for me."_

"You got hit by an arrow?" Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"Only one, but a dragon's root." Nyx said. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Nyx, stay quiet." Hiccup said. "We're here."

* * *

"I can't believe that Nyx is a night fury!" Snotlout yelled. "It's no fair!"

"Uh, who knows how she became one." Astrid said, petting Stormfly.

"I want to be a dragon!" Snotlout pouted. "It's not fair!"

"Stop whining like a baby!" Astrid snapped.

* * *

"Are the defenses set up?" Stoick asked.

"They are, right on schedule." A viking replied with respect.

"Aye, we must be ready for another dragon attack." Gobber said. "Go take a whee break, 'las."

"Night fury!" Someone called out.

Stoick and Gobber rushed outside of the little hut and saw two night furies soaring in the air, circling Berk.

"Prepare the archers!" Stoick commanded, and they were in place, with arrows loaded up with…

Dragon root.

"And, fire!" The archers let the arrows fly towards the defenseless dragons.

* * *

"Arrows incoming!" Hiccup yelled, trying to dodge all the arrows flying past them.

"I can see that!" Nyx said.

" _Arg!"_ Toothless and Raven called out in pain, and their scales were grazed by an arrow passing by, it wasn't lethal, but the root was enough for them to be immobilized.

"Raven!"

"Toothless!"

Hiccup and Nyx quickly morphed into their dragon forms and supported Toothless and Raven in the air, barely.

"This isn't going to hold for long!" Nyx said.

"We'll land at the cliff, it will take some time before they reach there!" Hiccup grunted, Toothless let out a small groan. "Don't worry bud, it's going to be okay."

They made it to the cliff, and checked the wounds, luckily they aren't too deep, it will wear off soon, but time is not on their side this time, the vikings surrounded the four dragons and readied their axes.

Nyx and Hiccup growled at them, protecting the fallen dragons, they stepped closer to the edge, daring the the vikings to come any closer.

"This is so messed up." Nyx growled.

"I've been worse." Hiccup said, still keeping a stern look on his face.

* * *

"Looks like they have really gotten' a baby." Gobber said in his german accent.

"They look like they're younglings, they should be easy enough." Stoick said, and pulled the string on the bow with a dragon root. "You take the black one."

"Okay, lad', don't get too cocky." Gobber laughed.

The strings were pulled, and the arrow was released, but the blue night fury didn't expect it at all, and it hit it right on a front leg.

The younger black night fury rushed over worriedly, letting out a purr.

To the viking's surprise, the blue night fury slowly changed back to a girl, barely keeping her consciousness, gasps were heard from everywhere.

"Did that just really happen?" Gobber asked.

The girl spoke.

"So, Stoick, y-you really shot me down, heh?" The girl panted. "You know this, means your doom."

"N-Nyx Twilight the fifth?!" Stoick gasped.

"Who?" Gobber asked, even the night fury looked at her confused and shocked.

"Y-you were dead." Stoick stammered at the fallen girl.

"I'm right here, you'd better let these dragons go or say goodbye to Berk!" The girl yelled with all her strength.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second!" Hiccup said. "She's the princess of that place?!"

"Kinda." Raven said, regaining control.

Hiccup have never seen his father that scared and surprised, he chuckled mentally at this.

"If you don't want any war, Stoick," Nyx said. "Let us free, or else."

"N-n-no problem, your highness." Stoick stammered and gave a signal for the vikings to leave.

"Hiccup." Nyx said.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"Ask later, can you get this arrow out of me?" Nyx said, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"It's going to sting…" Hiccup said, trying to pull the arrow out with his dragon paws, but failing.

"Not going to work." Raven sighed.

"Uh, I don't think it's possible to pull it with paws." Toothless said, turning his head away from the arrow in her arm, bleeding freely.

"I really, really don't think I should turn back." Hiccup whispered. "My dad is still watching."

"Just do it, he can't hurt you when I'm here." Nyx chuckled, despite the pain.

"If you say so…" Hiccup said nervously and morphed back, with Gobber and Stoick watching.

"Hiccup?!"

* * *

Hiccup ignored the gasps of every viking there and carefully pulled the arrow out, Nyx's expression was a blank, but a small wince escaped her lips.

"You okay now?" Hiccup asked, still looking at the wound.

"I'll live." Nyx said and morphed to dragon form. "Can you heal this?"

"I can try." Hiccup said, ignoring more gasps and shouts, he morphed back into a night fury and swiped the wounds of the three's closed.

"That feels better." Raven sighed in relief.

"I am never coming back to Berk." Toothless shuddered.

"Hiccup? I-is that you? My son?" Stoick asked in shock.

Hiccup looked at his ex-father with his dragon eyes, showing a hateful expression, and took off to the sky, joining Nyx, Toothless and Raven, flying back to Dragon's Edge.

"That was unexpected." Gobber joked really bitterly.

Stoick only sighed.

* * *

"Nyx, tell me one thing, are you really a princess?" Hiccup asked.

"I am, I ran away, leaving my two sisters..."


	7. We've Got Company!

**A Different Fate**

 **We've Got Some Company!**

 **Before we start the story, I would like to thank someone, the Guest who keeps posting negative comments, but they're useful for me.**

 **And why? Most of you might think that I'm crazy, but I'm not, he helped me see that you can't satisfy everyone with a person, but I will try to please as much people as possible.**

 **As you can see, I am a rookie writer, who writes for her own passion and interest, you guys have every right to point out my mistakes.**

 **You guys are awesome for giving me support on this story, and I highly appreciate that you respected my OC.**

 **BTW, the word 'decapitated', means a limb is gone, not like beheaded, if any of you are wondering, I am not a western person.**

 **So… Anyone up for the story ahead?**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

"That wasn't a good experience at all." Hiccup grumbled under his breath.

"Yet you were the only one who didn't get an arrow sticking out of you." Nyx said.

"You were so lucky." Toothless joked. "Lucky enough that I didn't cook you when we've met."

"Do we even want to know how you two met?" Raven asked.

"Probably not." Hiccup shrugged. "I accidentally shot him down when an attack was going on Berk."

"Okay, I can see why." Raven laughed.

"What happened to you two?" Nyx asked.

"I found him shot down, I have the chance to kill him, but… I didn't." Hiccup said. "I saw myself in his eyes, I was… Afraid, like… He was."

"I know how you feel, Hiccup." Raven said. "We all do."

"Well, I am going to take a long, long nap." Nyx said. "Anyone joining?"

"After what we've been through? Count me so in." Toothless said.

Little did they know, a boat was tracking them from below as they flew over the sea.

* * *

"Any luck, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Aye, those night furies are sure fast indeed, I can hardly keep up with 'em." Gober said as he held a telescope to one of his eye, the other hand holding an oar.

"Row the oars faster, we can't lose them!" Stoick shouted to the vikings, including Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff's parents.

"Aye, chief!" The crowd said in response.

"We need to see where they are, in any chance of getting my son back…" Stoick sighed. "Stay close."

* * *

"They're back." Tuffnut moaned as he lazily laid himself on the beach with a zippleback behind him.

"I can see that, Tuff." Astrid said as she got off Stormfly from the patrol.

The four night furies landed in front of the clubhouse, the two morphed back into humans.

"So, how's the trip?" Astrid asked.

"They got shot by an arrow." Hiccup shrugged, and Nyx nudged his elbow.

"What?!" Astrid yelled. "Are you hurt? Is it bad?!"

"Astrid, I'm fine, night fury healing." Nyx said as she broke free of the blonde's grasp.

"And Toothless and Raven?" Astrid asked. "Are they okay too?"

They looked at the two night furies, who were already starting to doze off into the land of dreams.

"We just need some sleep." Nyx joked. "If you need me, I'm in my treehouse." And she morphed back to a night fury and pushed Raven to fly.

After Toothless was asleep and Hiccup was checking for any more physical wounds, the gang surrounded Hiccup. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"Why in the name of Thor did they get shot by arrows?!" Astrid asked.

"Geez, Astrid, no need to make us deaf." Ruffnut said, covering her ears.

"The vikings, alright? They've got a type of, Dragon Root that can immobilize dragons." Hiccup said.

"That is a question to consider." Fishlegs said. "Is there a cure?"

"It wears off in time" Hiccup said. "Then I knew Nyx, was one of the heirs to a hidden kingdom."

"So… She's a princess?" Snotlout asked.

"Kind of." Hiccup shrugged. "She has two sisters as well."

"Okay, more hot chicks to flirt with." Snotlout thought.

"Her second name was 'Twilight', I'm not sure I've seen anyone with that name." Hiccup said.

* * *

"Looks like the lads have been busy." Gobber said, spying on the Dragon's Edge.

"Yes they have." Stoick said. "We'll look for Hiccup first."

"Aye, aye matey." Gobber said, and sneaked around the structure.

Stoick went to the beach of the island, not letting any dragons see him, letting them live to tell the tale anyway.

Getting closer to the clubhouse, he could see dragons swarming the place, zipplebacks, monstrous nightmares, deadly nadders, even gronckles.

He could hear faint voices of teens, he looked out of a bush with the parents and saw the backs of five teens vaguely.

"They look like the riders." Astrid's mother said softly.

"They are, those dragons aren't even attacking them." Fishleg's father replied.

A fire blast went straight for them, they almost didn't dodge it in time, leaving burnt leaves from where they were hiding.

"Who's there?!"

* * *

"Who's there?!" Hiccup yelled, ready to get his most prized invention, inferno out, he didn't have time to tell the gang because he was bombarded by their questions.

"Surrender, dragon riders!" Tuff and Ruff's mother yelled charging out stupidly.

"Mom?!" The twins yelled shocked.

"Ruff, Tuff? Is that you?!" Their mother shrieked, embracing the twins. "I thought you were killed by that night fury!"

"We were almost, actually." Ruffnot joked. "One time I filled his fish with rocks! Ha ha!"

"Heh, good one, sis, meet the family, Barf!" Tuffnut said and a zippleback came rushing happily.

"Dragon!" Their mother gasped, pushing the twins behind her. "Bring your worst, monster!"

Barf and Belch looked at her in confusion, they soon saw the axe in her hands and the thirst to kill, the zippleback got half scared and confusion.

The woman didn't hold back, she began to swing her axe at the zippleback, who was only dodging, but when the axe was almost close enough to hurt the dragon, the weapon was knocked out of her hand.

Growls were heard from behind, there stood a nadder, a gronckle and a monstrous nightmare defending their friend in danger.

"Stormfly! Stay down!" Astrid said.

"Meatlug, be a good girl and no blasting these people, please?" Fishlegs petted the gronkle.

"Hookfang, no roasting meat unless it's eatable!" Snotlout shrugged. "Meh."

The hidden vikings in the bush were shocked to the bone when they saw their children alive and well, but hurt to see they were with their worst enemy.

"Mother?" Astrid stammered as she saw a woman older than her in front of her and Stormfly.

"Dad?!" Fishlegs shrieked, and slightly fainted but Meatlug supported him.

"What are you doing here?!" Snotlout asked surprised.

"If they're here, that means…" Hiccup said, looking to the right of him. "Dad."

* * *

"What's all the ruckus?" Nyx moaned on her bed, she could hear the noise from her treehouse with dragon senses.

"Probably Tuff and Ruff did something stupid." Raven curled herself around her warmed nest.

"Should we go check? It's louder than usual, and we can't sleep like this." Nyx said, waking up.

"Okay, you're flying, I'm not carrying you this time." Raven yawned, and Nyx morphed into a dragon, and slowly flew over to the clubhouse.

They flew for some time, slower because even with the dragon root was out, it still made them a little sleepy.

"That, is so not a prank from Ruff and Tuff." Raven said.

"Why are those vikings doing here?" Nyx asked, looking from the sky right above them. "They look like the gang, a little."

"Their parents, maybe." Raven shrugged, circling the structure with Nyx.

"I'm going to see, you coming down?" Nyx asked.

"Might as well." Raven shrugged as the two descended.

* * *

"Where were you the past eight years?!" This question was heard around the island, from the rider's parents.

With the ruckus, Toothless woke up and slowly hovered towards the beach, where the riders were, and mainly he was woken up by the noise and too lazy to use his paws.

He saw vikings, and, Stoick The Vast…

Toothless growled mentally as he saw the teens were growing more tense by the second, but the last straw was he saw Stoick yelling at Hiccup.

He growled at them and flew to Hiccup.

"Did we wake you up, bud?" Hiccup joked lightly.

" _Why are they here?!"_ Toothless growled.

"I don't know either." Hiccup said, looking around, the dragons were not happy along with the riders.

A soft thud was heard behind them, and saw two night furies standing gracefully there, and the vikings got more tense.

"Night fury!" They yelled, and began to charge at the two, but Stoick gave a signal not to engage.

"Tell me, Stoick, what are you and your comrades doing in this island?" Nyx asked softly but menacingly as she turned into human.

"I was looking for my son." Stoick stood his ground.

"You should know Stoick," Nyx said. "Dragon's Edge is not part of Berk, you can't just waltz in and out of here without permission."

"And who's permission do I have to gain?" Stoick asked raising an eyebrow.

Nyx and Hiccup communicated in dragonese, making Hiccup nod.

"From this day onward, Dragon's edge will be part of the Eclipse, and all vikings are hereby banned from entering." Nyx said. "You will have to go through me."

"I cannot accept this." Stoick said. "You are a dead princess to all, nobody knows you're alive."

Nyx just laughed. "Really? Lyra, Luna, show them." She said.

Two more girls came out from the forest and they had the same blue hair and eyes as Nyx.

"The princesses of Eclipse." Stoick gasped.

"I have never left the kingdom, Stoick, I did it to find more dragon riders to make a bond between human and dragon." Nyx said.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Snotlout yelled. "When did this happen?!"

"Just now when I was talking to Hiccup." Nyx shrugged. "Luna, Lyra?"

"What is it, and this place is awesome!" A younger girl exclaimed.

"I know you're half dragon but this is crazy." Another girl said.

"Now will you leave Eclipse's land?" Nyx asked.

"Very well, your highness." Stoick said unwillingly.

When they left, the riders talked with the two princesses.

"Where is Eclipse, exactly?" Astrid asked.

"We'll show you, follow us." Luna said.


	8. The Kingdom Of Night

**A Different Fate**

 **The Kingdom Of Night**

"So, where are we flying to?" Snotlout asked.

"Eclipse." Luna moaned, the no brainer viking has asked this for the twentieh time, and counting.

"How long more, Luna?" Lyra asked.

"A few more minutes, stop asking!" Luna yelled.

" _Luna, I am literally three days away from home, and you've got cocky."_ Nyx teased, in her dragon form.

"Oh shut up, Nyx, you can't just abandon your people you know." Luna rolled her eyes.

"It's a vaca, get over it." Nyx laughed.

"Come on." Lyra said, petting her dragon, a changewing. 'Or I'll make Skylight hypnotise you in doing something stupid."

"Oh really, like what?" Nyx laughed.

"How about making her walk right into a pool of jello!" Tuffnut laughed.

" _Seriously, don't give her any ideas."_ Skylight said.

"So… How's Eclipse like?" Hiccup asked.

"It's just like Berk, but more mystical and peaceful." Lyra said. "We have to raise the sun, you have no idea how not to bend that thing."

"You raise the sun?" Astrid asked, surprised and curious.

"Well, we're the three princesses of Eclipse, we represent different things, I'm the sun, Luna's the moon, and Lyra's the purity." Nyx said. "Everyone who is Ecplisian is magical."

"It's a complicated thing, you become an Eclipsian by a crystal, a crystal that only forms when someone or something is worthy to represent something."

"Like?" Fishlegs asked.

"Something small or big, like a clan represents flora or the seas." Luna said.

"I guess you six qualify." Nyx shrugged. "Believe or not, even Ruff and Tuff is."

"Were you talking about us?" Tuff and Ruff asked.

* * *

"We're here." Nyx yawned.

The land that was getting larger in a distance showed to be colourful and magical alright.

It was a massive country, magical flowers were blooming everywhere, the crops were healthy, and the citizens all had a necklace with a crystal on it, some lime green, some yellow, orange or pink.

Dragons were treated the same as people, they got along pretty nicely and even played with each other a lot.

"The princesses are back!" A citizen shouted, pointing to the incoming dragons.

"Yay!" Little children yelled happily, every citizen welcomed the riders with open arms, some children even went to pet Toothless and Hiccup.

"This is so itchy." Toothless said.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" A boy took his hand back. "I didn't mean it!"

"People here can talk to dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"We have been teaching children dragonese." Nyx said as she morphed back.

"Okay, it's been a long day, follow me." Luna yawned as she got off Starlight.

Lyra petted her dragon, a Sleuther, named Alina and got off her.

They walked to the three sisters castle, and Hiccup changing back secretly because the citizens will freak, entered the castle with the gates open.

The castle was huge, and the first room was the throne room, it has three seats made of gold and blue silk, the top one had a silver star shaped like an octagram, which has eight points, also I have named it Twilight.

The second had a silver crescent moon, the third had a normal silver star, the red and gold carpet led further into the room, moonlight illuminating the room slightly, with an empty circle in the carpet in the middle of the room with an uneven crystal pole sticking from the ceiling.

"First, you need your crystals." Luna said and sat on her silver moon throne with Nyx and Lyra sitting on the silver twilight and the star thrones, blue crystals with a moon, a twilight and a star carvings in the crystal appeared on the side of the throne's handle, floating.

Nyx touched her crystal and a crystal pole rose from the middle.

Luna was the second, she touched her's, crystals stuck up from the side of the pole.

Lyra did the finishing touches, six crystals formed in the light.

The gang watched in awe as crystals slowly forming in the light, each glowing crystal flew to them and they backed up a little.

A crystal formed and the rested on their necks as a necklace, they held it in their palm, looking at the crystal closely.

"That, was, awesome!" Snotlout yelled, holding up his orange crystal.

"What just happened?" Astrid shook her head, a blue crystal came out dangling from her neck.

"That was the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen." Hiccup facepalmed, looking at his brown crystal, he then looked at Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, they each got a yellow and green crystals.

"Did you see it? 'Cause I did!" Ruff and Tuff said fist bumping each other.

"You guys are an interesting gang." Lyra said.

"We are, thank you." Tuff said. "Wait, was that a compliment?"

Nyx chuckled. "Of course, first, an orange is fire. No surprise from _that_."

"What does that even mean?" Snotlout gave a glare.

"Blue ones mean air, it's fitting." Lyra said. "Yellow is meant to be knowledge."

"I guess he qualifies, and me?" Ruff asked.

"Green means acid and gas, for unknown reasons." Nyx shrugged.

"Awesome!" They fist bumped again.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, this is going to be the end of this story, I will make a part II, just not in this story, I need to make more anime fanfictions because they are rushing me.**

 **So, see you guys!**


End file.
